


No More Jokes

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [51]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I am in love with that fucking badger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p>Sometimes Bofur misses Bifur</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Jokes

Bofur forgets sometimes, what happened with Bifur. Forgets that his cousin isn't all there any more, isn't Bifur anymore, just some quiet stranger wearing Bifur's face.

They've fed him, changed him when he has accidents, helped him in and out of clothes, retaught him to speak, and Bofur remembers all of this, doesn't regret a second of it because at least his cousin is alive and he's there with him, even if he isn't.

But sometimes he'll forget. He'll make a joke that used to be a little thing between just them, a crack about Bombur as a child, a failed hunting trip, something that only they knew, and is shocked when he doesn't hear laughter. He'll turn to his cousin and the axe in his head never looks more frightening. Because he forgot it was there, and it is like finding out all over again, like losing him a second and a third and a tenth time, and Bofur wonders when he'll stop forgetting.

And Bifur will look at him with dark and confused eyes, and he'll shake his head, clasp his cousin on the shoulder and pretend there's not a new old wound opening in his chest and tell himself this is the last time he'll keep looking for a cousin who isn't there anymore.


End file.
